The invention relates to a device for correcting the chromaticity of color pictures recorded by a video camera, in particular an endoscope camera, with the video camera comprising a converts which converts a record picture into an electrical color picture signal. A control device is provide to selectively control the chromaticity of the color picture which is displayed on a monitor and based on the recorded picture, independently of the displayed color picture wherein the control device includes means for effecting a free chromaticity correction of the three colors (Red, Green and Blue) of the video picture independently of the color temperature of the recorded object.